emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8469 (7th May 2019)
Plot At Tug Ghyll, an emotional Leyla apologises to Jacob. She acknowledges she hasn't been a mum to Jacob, but when she found what Maya had done to him, she was a mum and she had to protect him. She didn't plan it. and she didn't mean for it to happen, but she wanted Maya dead. 25th April 2019: Outside the nightclub, Rhona flirts with Nate then the pair head behind a bin where they kiss. Amy rejoins Victoria, Kerry and Bernice after binning of John. Maya isn't best pleased to find Tracy in the passenger seat of Priya's car although Leyla tells her Tracy is the least of her worries as Priya witnessed her kissing Jacob. Maya walks off but Leyla chases after her. Maya denies kissing Jacob and instead claims the teenager tried it on with her. Leyla reminds Maya that Jacob is sixteen. Maya states that's why she tried to be nice to him, questioning if she's rather report him for sexual assault. Leyla and Tracy drag Maya back to the car and asks Priya if it looked like Maya was into the kiss. Priya is certain that Maya was into the kiss although Maya continues to try to claim she's a victim. Leyla orders Maya to get in the car. When Maya tries to walk away, Tracy slaps her and orders her to get in the car. Maya does. As the girls drive away, Maya tells Leyla, Tracy and Priya that this counts as kidnap and assault. Leyla asks Maya if she slept with Jacob. Maya labels the suggestion as ridiculous although Tracy soon works out Maya was the "older girl" Jacob was seeing while ago. Maya claims Jacob is obsessed with her and again claims she could get him into serious trouble. Tracy is adamant Maya is lying as Jacob wouldn't do what she's accusing him of after what happened to Alicia. Tracy demands Maya shows her her phone but Maya refuses. The raised voices distract Priya and she nearly crashes into an oncoming car. Suddenly, Maya jumps out the moving car and rolls across the road. Priya slams on the breaks then she, Leyla and Tracy get out to check on Maya but they can't see her anywhere. Priya fears Maya could be dead in a ditch although Leyla realises Maya is in the adjacent woods when she hears the sound of twigs breaking underfoot. Leyla, Tracy and Priya head into the woods after Maya and they eventually find her sitting in a shed. Maya begs them to take her to a hospital as she fears she's broken her although Leyla refuses until she tells them what she did to Jacob. Maya admits to having a relationship with Jacob but denies she's a predator as it was consensual. Leyla tries to ascertain whether Maya slept with Jacob. Maya admits she did, but states it was only after Jacob turned sixteen. Priya wonders if Maya got with David to be close with Jacob. Maya states she loves David, but she was going to end their relationship so she and Jacob could be together properly once he finished school. Maya insists she wouldn't risk her career or freedom if she didn't think Jacob was worth it. She tells "the stripper, the bulimic and the prostitute" that none of them care for Jacob. An infuriated Leyla tells Maya that before Jacob met her, he was a beautiful, kind, caring boy. Maya complains for feeling cold then collapses. Priya puts her scarf around Maya's leg to stem the bleeding then asks her if she hit her head when she fell out the car. Maya claims not to remember then begins to lose consciousness. As Priya tends to Maya, Leyla and Tracy look back on all the signs they missed. Priya pops out of the shed to asks Leyla and Tracy about the ambulance but they haven't called one. When Priya returns to the shed, Maya is gone. Maya stumbles through the woods with Priya's car keys in hand. As Maya unlocks the car door, Leyla insists she doesn't get to walk away from this. She lunges at Maya and pushes her to the ground and the pair proceed to fight. When Maya taunts Leyla about how Jacob couldn't get enough of her, Leyla clobbers her over the head. In another part of the woods, Priya and Tracy hear a scream. A terrified Leyla shoves Maya's lifeless body off her which causes Maya to roll down an embankment and into a stream. Moments later, Tracy and Priya find Leyla. As Tracy and Priya walk back to the car, Leyla throws Maya's bag down the embankment and it lands next to its owner's lifeless body. Maya comes around to the sound of her phone ringing. It's Jacob. She answers and tells Jacob to find her. Later in a hotel room, Jacob apologises to Maya for coming to the club and questions how Leyla could do this to her. Maya fears she'll be arrested in the morning so Jacob suggests they run away. Maya knows running will only make things worse but Jacob doesn't believe they've got anything to lose. He reminds Maya that everyone thinks he's in Portugal so he can tell Leyla he got on the plane and Alicia that he didn't. Upon returning to the village, a shell-shocked Leyla, Tracy and Priya sit in Priya's car. Leyla receives a text from Jacob informing her he's landed safely in Portugal. Priya suggests they tell David what's happened but Leyla refuses, insisting no one can know where they went or what they did tonight. Meanwhile in Keepers Cottage, Victoria is removing her make-up when someone appears in her bedroom unannounced. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie *John - Matt Mainwaring *Bouncer - Robert Stone *Doorman - Karl Stimpson Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Metro 107 - VIP lounge, dance floor/bar, ladies toilets *Unknown alleyway outside Metro 107 nightclub *Unknown road outside Metro 107 nightclub *Unknown roads *Unknown warehouse loading area *Unknown woodland *Unknown hotel *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Victoria's bedroom Notes *This episode features flashback scenes first broadcast in Episode 8458 (25th April 2019) and Episode 8459 (26th April 2019). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes